Vasoconstriction
}} Vasoconstriction is a narrowing of the blood vessels resulting from contracting of the muscular wall of the vessels. When blood vessels constrict, the flow of blood is restricted or slowed. It is the opposite of vasodilation, the widening of blood vessels. Factors causing vasoconstriction are called vasoconstrictor, also vasopressors or simply pressors. Vasoconstriction usually results in an increase of the blood pressure. Vasoconstriction may be slight or severe. Many vasoconstrictors also cause pupil dilation. Vasoconstriction in the penis can disable males from maintaining an erection (erectile dysfunction). It may result from disease, medication, or psychological conditions. Medications that cause vasoconstriction include antihistamines, decongestants, cough and cold combinations, pseudoephedrine, and caffeine. Heart rate will be 20BPM or more General mechanism Vasoconstriction is mostly the result of increased intracellular concentration of calcium (Ca2+ions). However, specific mechanisms for generating an increased intracellular concentration of calcium depends on the vasoconstrictor. In any case, this calcium results in contraction of smooth muscle (see Smooth muscle for details), resulting in a constriction of the vessel. Factors and individual mechanisms Factors that trigger vasoconstriction can be of exogenous origin, such as medication and endogenous as well, as a response from the body itself. Your pt BP will be 120/80 and they will be flushed. Medication Examples include amphetamines, antihistamines and cocaine. Many are used in medicine to treat hypotension and as topical decongestants. Vasoconstrictors are also used clinically to increase blood pressure or to reduce local blood flow. The routes of administration varies. They may be both systemic and topical. For example, pseudoephedrine is available systemic (i.e. orally ingested tablets like Sudafed), and topical (such as nose sprays like phenylephrine Neo-synephrine, and eye drops for pupil dilation purposes) Examples include: "Where are the ↑ ↓ 's ?" Endogenous Vasoconstriction is a procedure of the body that avoids orthostatic hypotension. It is a part of a body negative feed back loop in which the body tries to restore homeostasis. For example, vasoconstriction is a hypothermic preventative in which the blood vessels constrict and blood must move at a higher pressure to actively avoid a hypoxic reaction. ATP is used as a form of energy to increase this pressure to heat the body. Once homeostasis is restored the blood pressure and ATP production regulates. Vasoconstriction also occurs in superficial blood vessels of warm-blooded animals when their ambient environment is cold; this process diverts the flow of heated blood to the center of the animal, preventing the loss of heat. Others Pathology Vasoconstriction can be a contributing factor to erectile dysfunction.Richard Milsten and Julian Slowinski, The sexual male,bc,main point W.W. Norton Company, New York, London (1999) ISBN 0-393-04740-7 An increase of blood flow in the penis that builds up causes an erection, however if the body is not functioning properly the blood vessels in the penis activate and allow less blood to pool, meaning the erection goes down prematurely or simply fails to completely go up. This does not necessarily mean that the person in question is not aroused, it is a lapse in judgement between the Central Nervous System CNS and the Peripheral Nervous System PNS . When blood pools in the penis the body reacts to the excessive heat to cool it, resulting in vasoconstriction. References See also *Addison's disease *Inotrope *Hypotension *Nitric oxide *Pheochromocytoma *Shock *Vasodilation *Postural orthostatic tachycardia syndrome References *Abe, K. (2007). Platelet Neuropeptide Y in stress-induced neointima formation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Acker, L. E., & Edwards, A. E. (1964). Transfer of vasoconstriction over a bipolar meaning dimension: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 67(1) Jan 1964, 1-6. *Ball, T. S., Gabriel, M., & Ackerland, V. (1971). The orienting response as a nonverbal measure of body awareness. Oxford, England: Brunner/Mazel. *Barnes, V. A., Treiber, F. A., Turner, J. R., Davis, H., & Strong, W. B. (1999). Acute effects of transcendental meditation on hemodynamic functioning in middle-aged adults: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 61(4) Jul-Aug 1999, 525-531. *Baron, R., Schattschneider, J., Binder, A., Siebrecht, D., & Wasner, G. (2002). Relation between sympathetic vasoconstrictor activity and pain and hyperalgesia in complex regional pain syndromes: A case-control study: Lancet Vol 359(9318) May 2002, 1655-1660. *Bettermann, K. (2006). Transient Global Amnesia: The Continuing Quest for a Source: Archives of Neurology Vol 63(9) Sep 2006, 1336-1338. *Bild, R. (1976). Cephalic vasomotor response biofeedback as a treatment modality for vascular headache of the migraine type: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Blessing, W. W. (2004). Clozapine and olanzapine, but not haloperidol, reverse cold-induced and lipopolysaccharide-induced cutaneous vasoconstriction: Psychopharmacology Vol 175(4) Oct 2004, 487-493. *Blessing, W. W. (2005). Clozapine increases cutaneous blood flow and reduces sympathetic cutaneous vasomotor alerting responses (SCVARs) in rats: Comparison with effects of haloperidol: Psychopharmacology Vol 181(3) Sep 2005, 518-528. *Boltwood, M. D. (1992). Angiographic assessment of anger induced coronary artery constriction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Braggio, J. T., & Pishkin, V. (1991). Psychophysiological activity and reactivity and concept identification performance in alcoholics and controls: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 29(4) Jul 1991, 355-357. *Briese, E., & Cabanac, M. (1991). Stress hyperthermia: Physiological arguments that it is a fever: Physiology & Behavior Vol 49(6) Jun 1991, 1153-1157. *Bunnell, D. E. (1980). Individual differences in alpha rhythm responsivity: Intertask consistency and relationships to cardiovascular and dispositional variables: Biological Psychology Vol 10(3) May 1980, 157-165. *Cabanac, M., & Dardashti, M. (1999). Emotional fever in rats persists after vagotomy: Physiology & Behavior Vol 67(3) Sep 1999, 347-350. *Carmona, A., Miller, N. E., & Demierre, T. (1974). Instrumental learning of gastric vascular tonicity responses: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 36(2) Mar 1974, 156-163. *Cotter, P. A., Mulligan, O. F., Landau, S., Papadopoulos, A., Lightman, S. L., & Checkley, S. A. (2002). Vasoconstrictor response to topical beclomethasone in major depression: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 27(4) May 2002, 475-487. *Coupland, N. J., Hegadoren, K. M., & Myrholm, J. (2003). Beclomethasone-induced vasoconstriction in women with major depressive disorder: Journal of Psychiatry & Neuroscience Vol 28(5) Sep 2003, 364-369. *Coupland, N. J., Hegadoren, K. M., & Myrholm, J. (2003). Increased beclomethasone-induced vasoconstriction in women with posttraumatic stress disorder: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 37(3) May-Jun 2003, 221-228. *Danev, S. G., de Winter, C. R., & Wartna, G. F. (1972). Information processing and psychophysiological functions in a task with and without time stress: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 14(1) 1972, 8-12. *Dengerink, H. A., Trueblood, G. W., & Dengerink, J. E. (1984). The effects of smoking and environmental temperature on temporary threshold shifts: Audiology Vol 23(4) Jul-Aug 1984, 401-410. *Diamond, E. L., & Carver, C. S. (1980). Sensory processing, cardiovascular reactivity, and the Type A coronary-prone behavior pattern: Biological Psychology Vol 10(4) Jun 1980, 265-275. *Drummond, P. D. (1996). The site of sympathetic deficit in cluster headache: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 36(1) Jan 1996, 3-9. *Edelberg, R. (1961). The relationship between the galvanic skin response, vasoconstriction, and tactile sensitivity: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 62(2) Aug 1961, 187-195. *Fehr, F. S., & Crawford, D. R. (1981). Peripheral blood volume pulse associated with hot flashes following hysterectomy: A preliminary case report: Journal of Sex Research Vol 17(2) May 1981, 152-156. *Feuerstein, M., & Adams, H. E. (1977). Cephalic vasomotor feedback in the modification of migraine headache: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 2(3) Sep 1977, 241-254. *Fisher, L. E., & Winkel, M. H. (1978). Development of bidirectional operant modification of the cephalic vasomotor response employing a positive reinforcer: Biological Psychology Vol 6(4) Jun 1978, 247-257. *Freedman, R. R., Morris, M., Norton, D. A., Masselink, D., & et al. (1988). Physiological mechanism of digital vasoconstriction training: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 13(4) Dec 1988, 299-305. *Friar, L. R., & Beatty, J. (1976). Migraine: Management by trained control of vasoconstriction: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 44(1) Feb 1976, 46-53. *Gambill, J. D., & et al. (1983). Skin-testing with neurotransmitters in schizophrenic patients: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 44(9) Sep 1983, 321-325. *Geertinger, P. (1978). The carotid body and schizophrenia: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 4(1) 1978, 16-18. *Habler, H.-J., & Janig, W. (2003). Reflexes in sympathetic vasoconstrictor neurones arising from urinary bladder afferents are not amplified early after inflammation in the anaesthetised cat: Pain Vol 101(3) Feb 2003, 251-257. *Hare, R. D. (1972). Response requirements and directional fractionation of autonomic responses: Psychophysiology Vol 9(4) Jul 1972, 419-427. *Hare, R. D., & Blevings, G. (1975). Conditioned orienting and defensive responses: Psychophysiology Vol 12(3) May 1975, 289-297. *Hare, R. D., & Blevings, G. (1975). Defensive responses to phobic stimuli: Biological Psychology Vol 3(1) Jul 1975, 1-13. *Hartman, C. H. (1979). Response of anginal pain to hand warming: A clinical note: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 4(4) Dec 1979, 355-357. *Hermann, C., & Blanchard, E. B. (1998). Psychophysiological reactivity in pediatric migraine patients and healthy controls: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 44(2) Feb 1998, 229-240. *Hynd, G. W., O'Neal, M., & Severson, H. H. (1976). Cardiovascular stress during the rapid-smoking procedure: Psychological Reports Vol 39(2) Oct 1976, 371-375. *Iani, C., Gopher, D., & Lavie, P. (2004). Effects of task difficulty and invested mental effort on peripheral vasoconstriction: Psychophysiology Vol 41(5) Sep 2004, 789-798. *Ickes, W. K., Espili, J., & Glorig, A. M. (1979). Pattern A personality and noise-induced vasoconstriction: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 22(2) Jun 1979, 334-342. *Ickes, W. K., & Pierce, S. (1973). The stuttering moment: A plethysmographic study: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 6(3) Sep 1973, 155-164. *Ito, Y., Niwa, H., Iida, T., Nagamatsu, M., Yasuda, T., Yanagi, T., et al. (1997). Post-transfusion reversible posterior leukoencephalopathy syndrome with cerebral vasoconstriction: Neurology Vol 49(4) Oct 1997, 1174-1175. *Johnsson, G., Henning, M., & Ablad, B. (1965). Studies on the mechanism of the vasoconstrictor affect of angiotensin 11 in man: Life Sciences 4(16) 1965, 1549-1554. *Kajander, K. C., Pollock, C. H., & Berg, H. (1996). Evaluation of hindpaw position in rats during chronic constriction injury (CCI) produced with different suture materials: Somatosensory & Motor Research Vol 13(2) 1996, 95-101. *Knapp, T. W. (1983). The validity of vasoconstriction-biofeedback as a migraine treatment method: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie Vol 12(1) 1983, 31-46. *Knapp, T. W., Herold, B., Patte, S., & Florin, I. (1982). Treatment of migraine with vasoconstriction and handwarming biofeedback: A pilot study: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie und Psychotherapie Vol 30(1) 1982, 31-39. *Koepke, J. E., & Pribram, K. H. (1967). Habituation of the vasoconstriction response as a function of stimulus duration and anxiety: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 64(3) Dec 1967, 502-504. *Kosten, T. R., Gottschalk, P. C., Tucker, K., Rinder, C. S., Dey, H. M., & Rinder, H. M. (2003). Aspirin or amiloride for cerebral perfusion defects in cocaine dependence: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 71(2) Aug 2003, 187-194. *Krauchi, K., Cajochen, C., & Wirz-Justice, A. (2004). Waking up properly: Is there a role of thermoregulation in sleep inertia? : Journal of Sleep Research Vol 13(2) 2004, 121-127. *Kroner-Herwig, B., Fritsche, G., & Brauer, H. (1993). The physiological stress response and the role of cognitive coping in migraine patients and non-headache controls: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 37(5) Jul 1993, 467-480. *Lais, L. T., & Brody, M. J. (1978). Vasoconstrictor hyperresponsiveness: An early pathogenic mechanism in the spontaneously hypertensive rat: European Journal of Pharmacology Vol 47(2) Jan 1978, 177-189. *Lidberg, L., Levander, S. E., & Schalling, D. (1974). Habituation of the digital vasoconstrictive orienting response: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 102(4) Apr 1974, 700-705. *Lidberg, L., Schalling, D., & Levander, S. E. (1972). Some characteristics of digital vasomotor activity: Psychophysiology Vol 9(4) Jul 1972, 402-411. *Lovallo, W., & Zeiner, A. R. (1974). Cutaneous vasomotor responses to cold pressor stimulation: Psychophysiology Vol 11(4) Jul 1974, 458-471. *Maddock, R. J. (2001). The lactic acid response to alkalosis in panic disorder: An integrative review: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 13(1) Win 2001, 22-34. *Maksimov, A. L., & Ryzhenkov, A. A. (1999). Peripheral vascular reactions induced by local application of cold and assessed by the thermal imaging technique in people with different hypoxic resistance: Human Physiology Vol 25(1) Jan-Feb 1999, 93-97. *Maltzman, I., & et al. (1979). Habituation of the GSR and digital vasomotor components of the orienting reflex as a consequence of task instructions and sex differences: Physiological Psychology Vol 7(2) Jun 1979, 213-220. *Mancusi, J. L. (1972). Vasomotor conditioning of finger pulse volume using nonpainful aversive visual stimuli: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Mathew, R. J., Wilson, W. H., Humphreys, D., Lowe, J. V., & et al. (1997). Cerebral vasodilation and vasoconstriction associated with acute anxiety: Biological Psychiatry Vol 41(7) Apr 1997, 782-795. *McCleary, R. A. (1950). The nature of the galvanic skin response: Psychological Bulletin Vol 47(2) Mar 1950, 97-117. *Melin, B., & Fagerstrom, K.-O. (1981). Treatment of peripheral vasospasms: Scandinavian Journal of Behaviour Therapy Vol 10(2) 1981, 97-110. *Melin, B., & Fagerstrom, K.-O. (1996). A one year follow-up of a placebo controlled behavioural treatment of peripheral vasospasm: Scandinavian Journal of Behaviour Therapy Vol 25(1) 1996, 27-35. *Mendoza-Baumgart, M. I., Pravetoni, M., & Sparber, S. B. (2004). Vasoconstriction caused by cocaine is enhanced by sodium salicylate: Is inducible nitric oxide synthase mRNA related? : Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 29(7) Jul 2004, 1294-1300. *Menzies, R. (1941). Further studies of conditioned vasomotor responses in human subjects: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 29(6) Dec 1941, 457-482. *Millar, K., & Steels, M. J. (1990). Sustained peripheral vasoconstriction while working in continuous intense noise: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 61(8) Aug 1990, 695-698. *Mosley, J. L., Bakal, D. A., & Pilek, V. (1974). Conditioned eyelid response, peripheral vasoconstriction, and attention in retarded and nonretarded individuals: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 78(6) May 1974, 694-703. *Moss, T., & Edwards, A. E. (1964). Conflict vs. conditioning: Effects upon peripheral vascular activity: Psychosomatic Medicine 26(3) 1964, 267-273. *Naliboff, B. D. (1979). Effects of strategy instructions and visual feedback on bidirectional finger pulse amplitude training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nehlig, A. (2004). Caffeine and headache: Relationship with the effects of caffeine on cerebral blood flow. Boca Raton, FL: CRC Press. *Noskin, O., Jafarimojarrad, E., Libman, R. B., & Nelson, J. L. (2006). Diffuse cerebral vasoconstriction (Call-Fleming syndrome) and stroke associated with antidepressants: Neurology Vol 67(1) Jul 2006, 159-160. *Novelly, R. A., Perona, P. J., & Ax, A. F. (1973). Photoplethysmography: System calibration and light history effects: Psychophysiology Vol 10(1) Jan 1973, 67-73. *Obermeyer, W. (1995). Sleep deprivation in the rat: The effect upon body temperature responses to changing ambient temperatures and to phentolamine. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ossip, D. J., Andrasik, F., & Epstein, L. H. (1981). The effect of nicotine extraction filters on pulse rate and vasomotor activity: A methodological note: Addictive Behaviors Vol 6(2) 1981, 149-152. *Patterson, W. M. (1979). Treatment of Raynaud's Phenomenon with temperature biofeedback: American Journal of Clinical Biofeedback Vol 2(1) Spr 1979, 19-21. *Payne, C. M. (1979). Biofeedback training in digital vasomotor control in migraineurs and normal subjects: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Peterson, S. (1990). Relationship of daily stress and finger temperature to onset of migraine headache: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Prigatano, G. P., & Johnson, H. J. (1974). Autonomic nervous system changes associated with a spider phobic reaction: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 83(2) Apr 1974, 169-177. *Ralevic, V., Knight, G., & Burnstock, G. (1998). Effects of hibernation and arousal from hibernation on mesenteric arterial responses of the golden hamster: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 287(2) Nov 1998, 521-526. *Ray, R. L., Piroch, J. F., & Kimmel, H. D. (1977). The effect of task and stimulus variability on habituation of electrodermal and vasomotor reactions: Physiological Psychology Vol 5(2) Jun 1977, 189-196. *Redman, S., & Dutch, J. (1983). Classical conditioning of arterial pulse transit time and ECG-initiated transit time with the cold pressor as unconditioned stimulus: Physiological Psychology Vol 11(1) Mar 1983, 87-90. *Ruggieri, V., Borso, M. T., & Sabatini, N. (1981). Vascular response patterns following verbal stimuli: Italian Journal of Psychology Vol 8(2) Aug 1981, 121-132. *Ruttkay-Nedecky, I., & Kellerova, E. (1966). The functional level of the depressant action of reserpine on the vasomotor system in man: Activitas Nervosa Superior 8(2) 1966, 145-150. *Saumet, J. L., & Dittmar, A. (1985). Heat loss and anticipatory finger vasoconstriction induced by a smoking of a single cigarette: Physiology & Behavior Vol 35(2) Aug 1985, 229-232. *Schrader, S. L. (1979). A comparison of two biofeedback treatments for migraine headache: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shchelkunov, E. L., Andreeva, O. G., Andrianova, N. P., & Fridlyand, Y. M. (1982). A simple test for evaluation of functioning of the human peripheral adrenoreactive system: Trudy Leningradskogo Nauchno-Issledovatel'skogo Psikhonevrologicheskogo Instituta im V M Bekhtereva Vol 101 1982, 23-29. *Snyder, C., & Noble, M. (1968). Operant Conditioning of Vasoconstriction: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 77(2) Jun 1968, 263-268. *Srikiatkhachorn, A., Anuntasethakul, T., Phansuwan-Pujito, P., Patumraj, S., & Kasantikul, V. (2001). Effect of serotonin depletion on nitric oxide induced cerebrovascular nociceptive response: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 12(5) Apr 2001, 967-971. *Stern, R. M., & Pavloski, R. P. (1974). Operant conditioning of vasoconstriction: A verification: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 102(2) Feb 1974, 330-332. *Sturgis, E. T., Tollison, C. D., & Adams, H. E. (1978). Modification of combined migraine-muscle contraction headaches using BVP and EMG feedback: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 11(2) Sum 1978, 215-223. *Summy-Long, J. Y., Rosella, L. M., & Keil, L. C. (1981). Effects of centrally administered endogenous opioid peptides on drinking behavior, increased plasma vasopressin concentration and pressor response to hypertonic sodium chloride: Brain Research Vol 221(2) Sep 1981, 343-357. *Teichner, W. H., Beals, J., & Giambalvo, V. (1973). Conditioned vasomotor response: Thermoregulatory effects: Psychophysiology Vol 10(3) May 1973, 238-243. *Thyer, B. A., Papsdorf, J. D., Davis, R., & Vallecorsa, S. (1984). Autonomic correlates of the subjective anxiety scale: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 15(1) Mar 1984, 3-7. *van Gijn, J. (2007). Cerebral vasoconstriction, headache and sometimes stroke: One syndrome or many? : Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 130(12) Dec 2007, 3060-3062. *Wagner, A. R., & Pfautz, P. L. (1978). A bowed serial-position function in habituation of sequential stimuli: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 6(4) Nov 1978, 395-400. *Whitlow, J. W. (1975). Short-term memory in habituation and dishabituation: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 1(3) Jul 1975, 189-206. *Williams, R. B., Bittker, T. E., Buchsbaum, M. S., & Wynne, L. C. (1975). Cardiovascular and neurophysiologic correlates of sensory intake and rejection: I. Effect of cognitive tasks: Psychophysiology Vol 12(4) Jul 1975, 427-433. *Wilson, W. R. (1973). The use of the peripheral vasomotor response in clinical audiometry: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 13(2) Apr 1973, 162-171. *Yamaguchi, S. (1980). Effects of stress comments on autonomic measures during the performance of a task: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 51(2) Jun 1980, 69-75. *Yeung, A. C., Vekshetin, V. I., Krantz, D. S., Vita, J. A., & et al. (1991). The effect of atherosclerosis on the vasomotor response of coronary arteries to mental stress: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 325(22) Nov 1991, 1551-1556. *Zamani, R. (1974). Treatment of migraine head-ache through operant conditioning of vaso-constriction of the extra-cranial temporal artery (bio-feedback), and through deep muscle relaxation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zenko, C. E. (1998). Cardiovascular alterations during the normal sleep-wake cycle, total sleep deprivation, and recovery from total sleep deprivation in the rat. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Zou, D., Grote, L., Eder, D. N., Peker, Y., & Hedner, J. (2004). Obstructive Apneic Events Induce Alpha-receptor Mediated Digital Vasoconstriction: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 27(3) May 2004, 485-489. External links * Definition of Vasoconstriction on HealthScout * Cannabis arteritis revisited--ten new case reports * Are coronary heart disease and peripheral arterial disease associated with tobacco or cannabis consumption * Vasoconstrictor effects of Cannabis appear to inhibit Migraine (headache) attacks Category:Cardiovascular system Category:Drugs